Devil On the Outside, Devil On the Inside
by Sailor Grape
Summary: HPDM slashy one-shot:: After getting caught in a storm, Harry goes to the prefect's bathroom to dry off. He is followed by Draco, and the two have some good, clean fun.


Title: Devil On the Outside, Devil On the Inside  
  
Author: GrapeSmshr  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Coupling: HP/DM slashy goodness  
  
A/N: I wrote this fic in two days. Two days! I know, I know, I have a whole list of other stuff to work on, but I just couldn't help myself. The idea popped into my head yesterday when we got this huge thunderstorm, and I just kind of went with it. So without further ado, here's another product thanks to Mother Nature. Read on and enjoy!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The sky was an endless, mesmerizing sea of blue, not a cloud in sight, the only inconsistency the relentless, burning sun. Until about two minutes ago, that was. Currently the seventh-year students of the afternoon Care of Magical Creatures class were vigorously running toward the castle to avoid being soaked any more than they already had been.  
  
Only three students were strolling nonchalantly, talking as if there was no freak rain storm upon them. They figured, why waste a perfectly good storm? They were already soaked as it was. Another five or so minutes of rain certainly couldn't hurt.  
  
Or so two of them had convinced Hermione Granger. She, of course, had wanted to run along with the others, but she was held back. After giving up the argument that they were all going to catch pneumonia and die, she sighed in exasperation and allowed her arms to be linked with those of her two companions as they meandered across the slick grassy field.  
  
One of these companions, Ron Weasley, was chattering excitedly about how they got to miss the class, which thrilled everyone to no end. He didn't quite know what those creatures were that Hagrid was housing in those large crates, as they had yet to be introduced to the class, but by the loud hissing and shaking of the undoubtedly flimsy crates, he wasn't too keen on meeting them. Judging from the hissing, they weren't too keen on meeting the class, either.  
  
The other companion, Harry Potter, kept a tight grip on Hermione's arm. He knew her all too well, and he knew that she was just waiting for an opportune moment to break free from them and bolt into the castle. As her arm flexed, Harry tightened his hold just a fraction, which earned him a dirty look. He only smiled sweetly and tuned back in to the conversation.  
  
In a matter of minutes, too short for both Ron and Harry and agonizingly long for Hermione, the three joined the others in the hall, who were either wrapped in towels or were attempting to cast drying charms on their friends.  
  
Standing off to the side, dry and looking immaculate as always, Draco Malfoy was smirking at the trio. "Decided to wallow in the mud a bit?" he sneered, earning derisive snorts of laughter from his fellow Slytherins.  
  
"Stuff it, Malfoy," Ron spit out vehemently, taking a step forward.  
  
"No, Ron, not now." Harry stepped in-between the two, sending warning looks at both of them. He earned a glare from Ron, who stepped back, and an even wider smirk from Draco. Satisfied that he had squelched the argument, Harry turned back to his friends.  
  
"Never again," Hermione was declaring as she firmly poked a finger into both Ron's and Harry's chests. Pulling out her wand, she performed a drying spell on herself and then stalked off in a huff.  
  
Turning to Harry, Ron complained, "She's the only one I know who can do a perfect drying charm. I'm going to go apologize. You want to?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "I think I'm going to go to the prefect's bathroom and sort myself out there."  
  
"All right, then." Ron jogged off down the hallway after Hermione.  
  
Shaking his head in amusement, Harry cast one last look in Draco's direction, who just so happened to be staring back, before he took off down the hallway opposite Ron's direction.  
  
Harry never realized just how cold it was inside the castle. Then again, five minutes ago it had been rather warm outside. He supposed the chilly hallways would have been a refreshing change. But since he was soaked through two layers of clothing, not to mention his skin covered in gooseflesh, he didn't quite appreciate the cold right now.  
  
By the time he reached the prefect's bathroom, he was a shivering mass. Giving the password through chattering teeth, he stepped in through the portrait hole. He wasn't the least bit bitter of the fact that it took seven years at Hogwarts for him to become a prefect. In fact, he hadn't expected to become one, nor did he have a particular interest in becoming one. But once the offer was there, he wasn't about to reject it. After all, along with the responsibility, the job came with perks  
  
Such as the bathroom he was now standing in. Realizing that he was idiotically standing there in freezing, wet clothes, Harry mentally smacked himself and unzipped his robes, tossing them to the ground. He walked over to the immensely huge and soothing pool-bath, turning the faucets until they spurted almost scalding hot water. Satisfied that the temperature would give him the feeling back in his body, he got to work on trying to undo his tie, to no avail.  
  
He was growing quite frustrated when the damned thing wouldn't unknot, and he didn't notice when the door opened and admitted another person. With one last frustrated tug, Harry muttered, "Damnit! Just unknot already!"  
  
"Technical problems, Potter?"  
  
Head still lowered, Harry was attempting to work on his tie. "Following me now, Malfoy? Isn't that a bit... pathetic?"  
  
"Pathetic? Not at all." And from the confidence in that voice, Harry knew that the blonde meant every last syllable. "I'm just here to offer my assistance."  
  
"Assistance? From you?" Now Harry looked up, unable to match the smirk that was aimed at him.  
  
"Oh yes. I thought you could use a little... help." Draco walked further into the bathroom until he was directly in front of Harry. He tsked, shaking his head at the soggy teen in front of him. "And you think *I'm* the pathetic one?" With a tug on the garishly bright Gryffindor-coloured tie, Draco's slim fingers began working at the knot. "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't frolicked in the rain with your little followers."  
  
"Aww, but how often do I get to frolic in the rain?" Harry pouted.  
  
Releasing his hold from the tie, Draco began ticking instances off on his fingers. "Last weekend after dinner, two weeks earlier after the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw, a few days before that when--"  
  
"All right, I get it already," Harry interrupted with just the slightest trace of annoyance. "Could you please get this tie off already?"  
  
"Impatient, are we?" Draco wagged a finger at Harry in a mock-scolding manner. Then his hands went back to the tie as he struggled with the damp material. After what seemed like forever but could have been longer, he managed to undo the tie and slip it off over Harry's head  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry threw his jumper off and immediately unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. All of that struggling with the tie had really constricted his throat, and he felt this need to take in gulping breaths of air.  
  
Draco watched all of this in amusement, his eyes straying back to that patch of skin that Harry had exposed. In their last encounter, Draco had discovered that when he pressed his face into that velvety expanse of skin at the side of Harry's throat, he made the Gryffindor purr like a kitten. The guttural vibrations would travel through Harry and into Draco himself, which almost caused his knees to buckle just at the thought.  
  
With an avidness he didn't possess earlier, Draco reprimanded, "You're going to catch cold. You need to get out of those clothes... immediately."  
  
Harry couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the comment. "For the sake of my health, I need to strip down right now?"  
  
"Yes. Absolutely. For the sake of your health. Because if you don't get out of those wet clothes right now..." Draco took a step forward, now face to face with Harry, just mere inches separating them. "I may just have to attack you on the spot."  
  
"Is that a threat or a promise?" Harry asked, lips curling suggestively. He could think of worse things than catching a cold, but he could think of nothing better than being attacked by the blonde.  
  
"You bet your arse it's a promise."  
  
"How about this time, we bet your arse?" Winking slyly, Harry reached forward and grabbed Draco's backside, pulling their bodies roughly together.  
  
"Damnit, Harry, now I'm all wet," Draco complained halfheartedly, as he was all too aware of their closeness to complain wholeheartedly.  
  
Releasing his hold, much to Draco's disappointment, Harry only shrugged. "Then you'd better get out of those wet clothes. Don't want to catch cold, do you?" Without waiting for an answer, Harry quickly peeled off the damp, waterlogged clothing from his body and dove into the bath, leaving behind a severely disbelieving and highly aroused Slytherin.  
  
"You are evil, you know that?" Draco said breathlessly, eyes unable to move from the teen in the water in front of him, body hidden by fluffy pink bubbles.  
  
Harry scooped up a handful of bubbles and blew them at Draco. "What can I say; I learned from the master." He grinned wickedly. "Are you going to stand there all afternoon, or are you going to join me for some good, clean fun?"  
  
Well, who was Draco to turn down an invitation like that? Returning the grin with one of his own, he stripped down and joined Harry, where they cleaned each other over, and over, and over...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The end! I can only imagine the threats I'm going to get for making this only a one-shot... So please, threaten me! Let me know what you think! I love and need to know! I depend on reviews to make my quirky little day and get me in the mood for writing more. A happy writer is a productive writer, as I always say. So help me be productive! I love you guys. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
